miko to host
by osmica
Summary: sesshomaru found it nessesary for kagome to go to ouran high school and she joined the host club to get away from blood thirsty monsters also known as fan girls and for her own enter tainment but every one thinks shes a guy oh life


Kagome pov-

"**Kagome get your ass down hear" sesshomaru shouted from down stares**

"**Ok im down so what's up?" I said as I sat down across from inuyasha and sesshomaru**

"**Your going to ouran high starting next weak" sesshomaru said as inuyasha nodded dumbly **

"**how come inuyasha doesn't have to" I said **

"**Because inuyasha has vary little chance of getting a high education one way or another so I find what school he goes to vary unimportant" sesshomaru said as inuyasha was still nodding dumbly 1,2,3,**

"**What the fuck im not stupid!" inuyasha yelled at sesshomaru**

"**I never said that your where stupid you figured that out by your self" sesshomaru said coldly with a small smirk on his lips**

" **tch, whatever" inuyasha said**

"**Ok so where's my uniform?" I asked changing the subject **

**Right hear sesshomaru said pulling out a piss yellow dress with puffy sleeves **

"**oh hell no!! anything but that" I screamed**

"**Fine, hears the guys uniform" sesshomaru said tossing a box with a blue blazer white shirt and black tie**

"**thanks" I said with sarcasm in my voice as I tuck the box and walked up to my room up stairs **

**Next week host club still morning-**

"**Hay kyoya I heard there's a transfer student going to school hear, who is it?" Tamaki said in his all to cheery voice **

**Kyoya pulled out his laptop " kagome tasho 16 years old and in the same class as Hikaru, Kaoru** and haruhi. elder brothers sesshomaru head of tasho corp. and inuyasha. Is hare to tasho corp." kyoya said in a monotone voice

Kagome-

"*pant* must *pant* find *pant* office" 'too many stairs too many floors and a inu miko with no sense of direction'

'**Ah ha I found it' I thought and I did the happy dance in my mind when I entered to office **

"**hello im hear for my schedule" I told the woman at the desk **

" **name?" she asked**

"**tasho kagome"**

" **hear, do you need any help finding your way to your around the school" the lady asked me **

"**no, thank you for asking though" I said really needing help but pride not allowing it 'damb dogs and there pride'(kagome's a dog demon in this one) and walking out of the office **

**Later Hikaru -**

"**Hello class we have a new student coming so please be nice" my teacher told us **

" **kagome sama you can come in now" our teacher said as a 'boy' ( he has no clue kagome's a girl he didn't even notice her chest lol guys are clueless)came in **

**Kagome- **

**As I stood in front of the class I saw girls swooning and guys giving me death glares 'so they think im a guy this will be fun' I thought **

"**Tasho san please tell us about your self" the teacher said **

"**Please call me kagome, I don't like formalities. Well im 16 teen I like kendo and other ways of fighting and in pretty good at cooking and I **_**hate **_**being called by my last name." I said with venom in my voice at the hate part and giving ending with I smile that made most of the girls squeal and guys glare harder, if looks could kill I would been dead a long time a go **

**After class- **

"**Kagome Chan come with me" random fan girl 1 said **

"**No me" all the other girls in the huge mob surrounding me yelled **

**Ok now's my chance I thought as I broke into a run and ran in some random direction **

'**Hum…… music room number 3' I thought as slowed down and opened the door I was greeted with rose pedals falling down and 7 hot guys **

" **welcome" the tallest blond one said **

" **ok first of all where the fuck am I? this is not a music room second who are you? Third of all what the FUCK IS WITH THE PEDLES ?!!?!!!" **

" **to answer your questions your at the host club, im kyoya the blond idiot there is Tamaki, next to him are the twins Hikaru and kaoru, the blond with the pink bunny is hunny the one caring hunny is mori and the guy next to him his haruhi. As to the pedals they're there for romantic effect" the guy with the glasses now identified as kyoya said **

" **nice to meat you all im kagome tasho " I said as I bowed at the waist**

" **and may I join this host club of yours because as of now its by only get away from the blood thirsty things formally known as fan girls" I said **

" **I find it a good investment so you can" kyoya said man this guy was purely business **

"**Thank you, and why do you have a girl in the host club?" I asked having a idea why **

**End of first chapter **

**Me: me finish first chappy **

**Mersiha: in people talk that means ' I finished the first chapter of that story'**

**Me: me was talking in people talk **

**Mersiha: that means ' I was talking like a living being' and no you weren't living beings tend not to use me instead of I **

**Me: bitchhhhhhhhhh **

**Hunny: mori what does bitch mean?**

**Mori: ………….**

**Mersiha: oh grate your polluting children's minds all ready **

**Me: he's not a child. Any ways I know kagome's ooc and I ended in a cliffy but lets make a little deal with the devil if I get 5 reviews the next chapter goes up and if not the story stays as is and becomes another of my un finished stories. But since im a nice person you can review just saying hi because I really getting bored of all you people demanding things.**

**Haruhi: just review **


End file.
